


The Red Door Of Happiness

by CrazyScribbles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And loving brothers, Daenerys has a huge family, Incest, Shaena replaced by Dany, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyScribbles/pseuds/CrazyScribbles
Summary: Modern life in the world of Westeros.Dany is a happy child, brought up with a loving family that she always wanted. Facing and fighting a turmulous time in her college life, she goes on a road trip to the capital, where conspiracies and secrets are unveiled, forcing her to grow up.Amidst the plans and plots to succeed, her red door of happiness always awaits to be opened.Fix it... for Dany, who wanted to have a loving family, lemon tree and the red door.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	The Red Door Of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Aegon V lives in the alternate universe and Dany is born instead of Shaena. I mean who cares in which order she is born. Anyways, for one time atleast, I badly want Dany to have a family, friends and some fun. Mostly smut and drama. Just a wish full fillment. Relationship tags are not permanent. Let your reviews flow. :)

Riding from Citadel, in jet-black Ferrari 458 Spider, that was gifted by her own imbecile of a brother, Dare, seemed to be more of a nuisance than to consider it as having a gift. Dareon was born two years after her, yet he was everything that Dany was not.

Dany was doing her second year in Economics from Citadel. If she cleared it with flying colours, or even with a monochrome colour the next year, she could come back to King’s Landing and decide on what would be her next plan of action discussing with her great-grand father Aegon Targaryen. The old man was the wisest in her family, not to mention running all the businesses and charities of her Targaryen family starting from Aegon’s Mobile Communication, Visenya’s Petroleum, Rhaenys’s Textiles. 

The three companies were the beginnings of the Targaryen family in Westeros, by the founders, who also made sure to fill the void in the political arena by placing themselves as the President of all the Seven Kingdoms together, unopposed because supposedly they had dragons then. The one who held power, held the position in politics. Expanding the business, in the latter years, with a lot of trouble amongst the family itself, now the legacy was carried on by the shoulders of Mr. Aegon Targaryen, son of Mr. Maekar. Also, she was close to him, ever since a child and she was sure he would be already planning on what was good for her career, after her current education.

“Are we close?” Dare asked, raising his head from the passenger seat, yawning and peering out the window to see the setting sun. She gave a strong clout to his head that he started rubbing it off with a noise of irritation. She promptly brought all her attention back to the wheel and on to the road. She thought the car was a sweet gesture, initially, only to be proved wrong later, when he kept knocking on her flat door to use it for picking girls, as their great-grand father had restricted him to use any vehicles after that incident in King’s Landing riot.

“We could have hired a driver or left with Egg and Jae through the ship, had you not insisted on a car drive in which you never intended to sit behind the wheel for even one hour.”

“Ah, Is that why my sweet Dany is angry?” He pinched her cheek and laughed like an idiot. For him, everything was a joke. Nothing could stop him from pulling a prank or make a stupid fun. Sometimes he was beyond infuriating for her to tolerate. This was an unplanned trip. As usual, she didn’t receive any message or mail from her elder brother, Rhaegar, only Dare had received. Probably, to fix some ruckus that their father Aerys might be causing now. “I only thought of doing a favour for you, Dany. Don’t worry, I will sit behind the wheel for the rest of the journey.”

“We should have been with Jae and Egg. I heard Jae has not been taking it well, with his school... and to send them alone in that cruise...” Lately Dany’s thoughts were all on Jae who seemed to have a tough time with kids, just like how she was when she came to Citadel as an eight-year-old.

“Relax, Dany... They are protected with five golden guards and the ship is ours, the captain is ours. Its time to think about yourself, more. _About your life!!”_ Dare brushed his silver-gold hair, which was not as bright as Dany’s, dragging it with his fingers looking at the rear-view mirror, and it took all her courage to not chew on her lips. She didn’t want to speak about this. Not now... Not anytime soon.

“Go back to your slumber, Dare. I will wake you up on our next stop to the inn nearby.”

He was scrolling through messages on his phone and suddenly straightened up, seeing a pop up. “Did we come close to Horn Hill?”

“In an hour, we will be. Tell me we are not stopping anywhere to see some of your fuck-buddies.”

“Oh, no... I never touch girls from a powerful family. They come with a lot of terms and conditions. Besides, Randyll Tarly is too manly for my taste.” He gave a toothful grin, and she scoffed, looking at the road ahead. It had been only one day, and already her brother started to wear her out.

He pulled out his backpack from behind the car seat and took two bottles of fresh peach juice, the delish of the Reach. Shoving one to her hand after removing the seal, he kept spying on her from the corner of his eyes. She was sipping, so slowly, and didn’t even flick her eyes towards his direction, hoping he would get tired and leave her be. Dare came a little closer and swiped that strand of hair from her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. 

“Its fine, if you don’t want to open up. I can wait the whole day, or the whole ride, or even this whole stay in King’s Landing, if needed. I have waited for you to speak up for three months now. Why not some more time? Huh...” He murmured. Dany loved that fool of a brother so much. And the moment he parted, she started shedding tears like a child.

She had made some reckless decisions in the past, but none had hit back at her, like the one that she recently ended up doing. “Dare... It was a rebound.”

“I know...” His head shifted to see through the window, probably feeling uncomfortable to witness her getting messed up or feeling cringe wondering about her love life. “But how could you get it on with a cross-cultural Dothraki student of all the people? He is one of the slaver’s son, Dany. A fucking slaver... beast who came all the way from Narrow Sea, just to flaunt his prowess in basketball and he...”

Dany hit the brake so hard that the wheels screamed through wind, and she ran out of her car the moment it stopped. She had been dodging this confrontation for about three months now, when that asshole, screamed at Jaime, her ex-boyfriend or if that could even be the term she could use for Jaime and at her own brother and their team who had lost that match. “Lannister... Not only did you lose the game. But your silver-haired girlfriend’s cunt to me... She has been a fucking delicious treat from you, I give you that. Better trophy than this!!!” 

The news had spread like wildfire over the whole campus, and she had to hide her face while going to class. Cersei, her rival, Jaime’s twin sister, who seemed to have been dumped by her own brother Rhaegar, just days before Jaime broke up with Dany, took it her mission to spread the news to even every child and parent who came for admission. Only fliers were not distributed. Apart from that, it became hot news for the whole campus. After all, everyone wanted to know what Rhaegar’s sister had been up to. This was her fucking problem. Even if she sneezed, she got compared to Rhaegar, although he had left the campus eight years ago, and never even cared about Dany’s existence.

_Rhaegar would have never sneezed like you. Rhaegar would have never eaten like you. Rhaegar would have never slept around like you. Rhaegar’s voice could melt even a rock, unlike you. Under Rhaegar’s leadership, the soccer team always won against the Khals and Pentoshis, unlike you who can’t even get passed into the team. Rhaegar would have never scored a mark less in his exams, unlike you who has lost 20 marks in all subjects. Rhaegar... Rhaegar... Rhaegar..._

This had been her whole fucking life, ever since she entered Citadel. She used to adore her big brother when she was a child and was having home-tutored until eight years old. And as like any other family, she was sent to the prestigious Citadel at eight, only to realize she would forever remain a sidekick to her big brother’s fancy life. For the first two years, until Dare came, kids would taunt her for the silver-blonde hair and invoke the incest sin that her family did for centuries. They hated her even more, when she was an optional match for their precious, handsome Rhaegar. 

And she in turn started despising the man that she once adored as a child. Not that he cared about her. He was eight years older and never took his time to even visit her class, even once. With time, she made friends, a few who respected and valued her, unlike the Cersei’s own bitchy girls, like that fat Farman, Melara Hetherspoon.

A very long time she remained single. No one would even come ask for her hand to a ball or take her as a plus one to a party. Whispers of incest between her and Dare became even a more hot news, once Rhaegar left. While that gossip attracted more girls to Dare’s bed, every boy maintained six foot distance with her, for the fear of getting punched by Dare, in the nose.

Finally, after several attempts, she was asked out by a few decent guys, but by then she reached a stage where she couldn’t bring herself to be open with anyone other than a one-night. Only Jaime came through that barrier and lasted for almost a year now. But they never openly declared they were dating to the world, even when Dare was desperate to make them both hitched, so he could join Jaime’s basketball team. 

But she knew very well of what kind of relationship she had with Jaime. With so many unresolved issues in both of their lives, they were just happy to be around each other and never worried about taking their relationship to next level. One fine day, she received over a text that he needed a break. A text of all the ways to confront...

For a week, she locked herself up, and Ash made seven varieties of herbal tea that she bought from Starfall, to calm her down. And when the basketball match was advertised for charities, bringing all the country students to participate, her eyes poured tears of sorrow seeing Jaime score, every single time. He was having the time of his life though, as if nothing had changed, moving on to the next phase of his freaking stupid life. And for the very first time, when the Khal’s team scored against Honey Holt’s, she danced on the dais, cheering with whistles, in her pathetic attempt to make Jaime take a note of her.

To her surprise or disappointment she couldn’t conclude, but instead of Jaime, it was Drogo who gave attention to her presence. The beast of a man gave a flirting, flying kiss in air and said something so hot in his mother tongue that she blushed like a virgin. When two continuous matches Honey-Holt started losing, she went ahead to wish the mighty Khals, and ended up in Drogo’s bed. And when the final match was won, she and Drogo celebrated by fulfilling all the sexual desires as he took her from different positions, that even Jaime had never tried. She drank and smoked their kind of weed, and at the after party, he fucked till her eyes balls threatened to come out of her socket. It was an incredible experience, only she didn’t expect the aftermath of it, when he lifted trophy the next day and flaunted of his achievements in front of the whole crowd, making every noise turn dead, except that of Cersei and her posse, who laughed till their heart’s content.

“Come on, now. Shouldn’t your brother even care about your life?”

“Care?...” She flamed, turning around in fury. “You literally made me fall in Jaime’s lap for your basketball entrance. Dare, you can’t possibly... understand.”

Her brother pulled her for a hug. “I thought you both were... already liking each other. That cheeky bastard always smiled like a monkey whenever he came back from your bed. Now, wipe your tears, if worse comes worse, I’ll marry you. At least I happened to know, that you could even compete with those fucking Khals in bed.”

She slapped few hits on his chest and he feigned painful cries, as they both started drinking their peach juice with giggles. “We should be thankful that Rōvēgrie-kepa will never allow that to happen. If it is our father... in his place. Already the whole campus has been looking at both of us like weirdos.”

“About that...” Dare dragged the last word, picking her empty bottle from her hand. “We should be moving as fast as possible. Rhaegar has been asking for us to reach soon. It is one of the reasons I wanted us to come through road, rather than swimming around Dorne.”

“Yeah, why the hell that ass is concerned about me coming, now?” She undid her braid and let her long silver-blonde locks to fall freely. After the breakup, she never even had enough time to chop off and take care of herself. If her mother happened to see her in that freaking appearance, she might even faint. After all, President’s family had to maintain some reputation. She was worried if the urgent meeting was organized to discipline Dany in some form, after that Drogo’s incident.

“Ah...” Dare dragged his voice, eyes swimming around that empty road. “Let us move fast, before the sun sets, completely. I don’t want us to drive late at night today. There has been some reports about bandits around this area. Besides... I have some folks waiting for us near Horn hill’s Rose Road. Come on...” Once Dare took the wheel, she stretched her legs in the passenger seat, switching on the radio to listen a pleasant song. And when thug voices of men started playing the Bear and the Maiden Fair, she and Dare started repeating with loud, ugly voices, screaming, 

_‘From there to here... From here to there... All black and brown... And covered in hair’_

It took all her effort to not fall off sleeping, but when air hit her face, she squinted her eyes blinking several times, to adjust and found herself being dragged out from the car, and pulled into a warm hug of a familiar scent and sound.

“Oh, Gods... This is going to be so much fun. We are all going on a road trip, Dany.” Ash jumped shaking her body and Dany herself had to shake her head several times before looking ahead. Dare was speaking with Mr. Arthur Dayne, who was full clad in his white uniform, that was specifically designed for the seven men protecting the President on duty. Ever since a girl, she had a weird crush on him, whenever he came to attend balls and parties, that President Aegon presided. Mostly he accompanied her big brother everywhere, and it was not easy to miss that handsome face. Her own face flushed when he caught her spying, but unlike her awkward glance, he responded with a friendly smile.

“I hope we are not a nuisance to you, Daenerys.” He came offering his hand, and she sighed aloud dreamily, hearing him pronouncing her full name, and that made Ash to giggle.

“Sure... No... Of course, not. Have you been sent here by President Aegon?”

“Oh, no... I was sent on a mission by your brother. To our unluck, when we came back from Oldtown...” He showed his Wrangler Unlimited Jeep, which seemed to have been smashed several thousand times, by bandits with hard wood or something hard like stone and few gun shots.

“Oh my God... Are you guys fine? Do we need to call for an ambulance? Horn Hill is closer. If we-“

“No, Daenerys. We are absolutely fine. This happened when we stopped by the nearby hotel to have lunch, which became longer than we intended.” He looked frustrated at that moment. “This seems to be a planned attack and I will be more than happy to deal with those buggers alone. Now, my mission is to bring this man safe to King’s Landing.”

A fat man jumped out from the jeep, his knees almost trembling, eyes wandering all around the place, possibly getting feared of another attack. This should be the High Septon that President Aegon always worried about and along with him came a man dressed in a white robe, carrying a huge bag of possessions of the old man. She realized why it took more time during the lunch, after seeing the High-Septon’s round big belly.

“If it is no trouble...”

“Of course, it isn’t. How much hours have you been waiting here? Ash didn’t even mention about coming and we share the same flat-” Dany’s eyes widened when she found Ash in Dare’s arms, both smooching like they had been left hungry for hours on end. “Obviously, she forgot to mention so many things. So, it was not you who messaged Dare?”

“No... Even I am new to this news. I don’t know how to deal with it. She climbed on my Wrangler the moment I said I am crossing Honey Holt. Sorry, if it bought you much trouble, Daenerys.”

And every time he called her full name, she couldn’t stop making her cheek get red. “We are six of us now. I am not sure how we can fit in there.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Dany!!! I am sure me and Ash can fit in a single seat.” Dare waved his hand in air. She was already fuming inside, unable to believe they had the audacity to become a thing before even letting her know. And now... Even Arthur seemed flustered, but like a proper gentleman he approached the High Septon, taking matters into hand. 

“I will get a taxi for your assistant. He can leave to Oldtown now.” Arthur hissed at the High Septon, who was busy trying to get himself into the back seat of the car. 

“No, thanks, Mr. Arthur. The boy knows my schedule very well, better than me. If the President wanted me, then he is supposed to find the means of transport properly, unlike sending unworthy men for protection.” 

Even Dare paused his lip sucking atrocity and pushed Ash away before lunging straight towards the old man, with newfound ferocity on his face and Arthur had to stop her brother from doing any damage to the High Septon. This was Dare’s only issue. Controlling anger... She didn’t even where he got that from. Well… she kind of knew it came with blood… the madness…

Dany finally fell out of her trance. “Fine... Let us adjust and leave from here, before another attack happens. Dare and Ash can take the passenger seat and I will drive. The rest of you can accommodate behind.” Dany swirled around, but just when she was about to open the car door, Arthur gingerly placed his hand on hers. Such a strong masculine built arms. He was the overall champion in sports during his time in Honey Holt. His name and picture along with Rhaegar still hung over the champion’s Wall of Fame, even now. No wonder he had such a strong physique.

“Let me drive, Daenerys. You can sit in the passenger seat and sleep for some more time. Some of us need a few preachings from the priest and learn some holiness from God’s messenger.”

Ash made a face, sticking her tongue out, and once they all took their respective seats, the car started flying. For a while, she secretly spied on that hot body guard, his white clothes shining in sunlight, and somewhere along the way, she fell asleep. When she woke up, she found Ash next to her in bed, and for a moment she thought it was all a dream.

“Don’t fret... Its safe and clean. Arthur booked a Presidential suite for us both. The men have taken up rooms.”

“Ash...” She yawned, turning towards the clock. “Oh, my God! Its eleven at night. How did I even not know coming here?”

“Because you slept through the whole way, when my brother brought you to bed.”

“Arthur?” She shrieked, her head clearing up the next moment, but Ash was busy scrolling through the messages or something, not giving a word in response. Once she snatched the phone and stared at the messages that she had been sending to Dare, her little brother, about things that they would do to each other, she groaned and threw the mobile on bed, before reaching for water. “When were you planning on revealing your affair with my brother, Ashara?”

“That is so not fair, Dany. We are not having an affair. We have mutual interests...”

“You fucking my little brother is not an interest that I approve of...”

“You say little brother, but he has a really _big_ … brother.” She widened her hand to show the length and Dany threw that cup of water only to get it missed with an inch’s distant. “Come on, Dany. I supported you through all your shitty times and do you have to make a fuss when I finally find someone I like.”

“What do you meant by liking him?” Dany crunched her brows. “How long have you both been seeing each other?”

“A few months now... Ever since you broke up with Jaime.”

“Oh, my fucking God!!!” Dany had to rub her aching temple before it would burst out. That was almost four months now. “So, all those noises from your room was...” Ash stood silently, her head falling to her feet but Dany could see that sly smile. “I was thinking, you were having it with Willas Tyrell.”

“We broke up, long back. With Jaime and everything else, I thought it would be best to let you heal.”

“While you fucked my brother.”

“Yeah, kind of...” She became unapologetic and Dany threw several cushioned pillows onto Ash’s face, before deciding to deal it like an adult. Or atleast, she tried. It was so disgusting to think about them both, but then not hours ago she and Dare were planning on making babies, if no one would marry her. It made sense to let go of this possessiveness. Was it coming from the fact that they both looked so perfect to each other, and she saw something more that she never had before? Sometimes, she often had wondered of marrying Dare just like how her father married her mother, or her grandfather Jaehaerys married her grandmother Shaera, as a last ditch option. 

It was silly at that time, considering how Dare was only flirting with so many girls, not really having a lasting relationship with anyone. And Dany had always thought she would find love before him. With inheritance and politics, men and women of powerful families often married sooner, with the exception of her own big brother, Rhaegar. So, for quite some time she had kept Dare as an option. Now... “Fine... Fine... Just give me some time to process all this. Its just...”

“I get it. Do you think I can’t understand you?” Ash fell on her body giving a long tight hug with a lasting kiss to her cheek before walking to the coffeemaker. “How about we make a deal? You can fuck my brother, just like how I fuck your brother. It will be like tit for tat. And all this anger on your face would wean off of you. I see the way you drool over him. Just get it on already, it’s pathetic to watch you mooning over him like a freaking child.”

“Aren’t you a match-maker? I would have a good chance with that fat High Septon, over seducing your brother. He has taken celibacy for life.”

“Ah... That doesn’t mean he can’t fuck... Do you really believe all those seven white guards of your great-grand father don’t really get on with any women?”

“Wait... Why are you even pushing me into this thing? After Drogo incident, you were adamant on locking me in my room so I wouldn’t fall on the next guy as Drogo’s rebound.”

Ash gave a sad smile and brought the fresh-made coffee after mixing it with some powder that she often carried in her bag. Her lands werestrange, having strangest concoctions, which was one of the reasons she took her major in Botony. Her grand father had been craving for almost a decade now for an expertise to emerge from that field of study to help him figure out a way to help the farmers. Dany was sure Ash would get a high profile salary and protection, with the way she had been dedicating herself in researches lately. Dare wouldn’t get any better girl. Ashara was intelligent, funny and a beautiful bitch... Argh...

One sip of Ash’s concocted tea, all her head ache withered out of her system, while Ash started explaining about doing ridiculous things to climb into her brother’s vehicle. They both hugged each other, to have a sound sleep the whole night, until the next morning welcomed them to another beautiful day.

Dany stood by the car, waiting for the fat Septon to arrive, hearing to music from her phone and posting pictures of her recent stay in Instagram, where the high view of mountains in the background made it more aesthetic. Dany had to maintain a social appearance now and then, although it was seriously damaged with Drogo’s videos, she kept her spirit high hoping the news would fade away and everyone would go back calling her the Silver Lady, instead of slaver’s whore.

Dany thought of posting the hotel in her insta too, which was run by the Tarlys. It would greatly influence the Tarly’s business, considering her number of followers, and they would always remain loyal to any political agenda, if they learned about Targaryens supporting one of their businesses. Personally, she took it to show Mr. Aegon of the model and improvise their own hotels on King’s Road which she often found with one mistake or the other, unlike this perfect heaven, with no faults at all. She was taught by her Rōvēgrie-kepa to always learn from the rivals and give them respect as a competitor. With a selfie, she added it to her timeline, before scrolling for more songs. Her mobile started beeping continuously and when she looked up to see, there were a lot of rude comments.

_‘The President’s great-grand daughter has been fucking a celibacy vow taken white guard.’_

_‘Will her cunt ever stay dry?’_

_‘Well... This guy would give a tough competition to the last slaver’s son.’_

_‘Ah… Mr. Arthur is so hot… I hate that slaver’s whore.’_

Only after those comments Dany expanded the photo, and found Arthur behind the car, on his phone, probably trying to connect to someone. “Oh, fuck... I am screwed.” She instantly tried to delete the picture, before Arthur snatched her phone, making her stutter.

“You don’t have to apologize to all those bastards, Daenerys. People will always look for faults in you. But you are a dragon. Aren’t you?” Dany’s opened jaw never closed for a complete minute, before she silently nodded. “Its getting late. We are getting tracked, already. No more updates in any social media. Is that fine?”

“Yeah, sorry. I was just...” Her eyes went down to see her own shoes, when he chuckled and patted her shoulder. He was too cool to be compared with her own timidness. “Let me drive for sometime. I have won medals in street races.”

“I have been aware of that, Daenerys. Only if you will allow me to choose songs, then I will allow you to drive. Deal?”

They settled one hour later, and the High Septon’s assistant bought an even bigger bag full of food that seemed to have been refilled from the hotel. Once they hit on the road, she regretted of choosing to drive, after having to hear Rhaegar’s voice from the stereo. From Jenny of OldStones to Brave Danny Flint, his steely strong voice was melting everyone inside her car, except Dany. And Ash started crying whenever a sad song came, resulting in Dare consoling her with kisses, or they both were moaning when a romantic song came, and again with kisses, only that time it started becoming too unbearable. 

After a few miles, when the High Septon started snoring, Arthur started biting his nails, when Ash made a loud noise, and they both looked at each other, realizing what the fuck their siblings were doing behind from behind the seats.

“Stop the car. This is my limit. He might be yours and Rhaegar’s brother but I can’t just sit here... and let him…” Arthur started fuming, and in the song’s music the love birds didn’t even care to take notice of the surrounding. Rhaegar literally made them undone only with his voice. No wonder both men and women swooned over him on campus, even after him leaving it eight years ago.

“Let me exchange Ash’s place with Dare. That should put an end to this nuisance they both are creating.” Dany answered.

Once she parked the car and climbed down, she pulled the back door open and her purple eyes bulged finding Dare’s mouth on Ash’s brown nipple; him tweaking it with his teeth, while his hand was into her skirt. When air and light hit those both, they instantly covered themselves, but not fast enough for Arthur to miss it. Ash climbed out carefully and when her skirt moved away, Dare’s long cock that she seemed to have caressing with her ass for some time now, came to Dany’s vision and she had to shut the door so loud, before running as far away as possible from the car. 

Ash was getting a long lesson from her brother, and when Dare finally came out, Arthur pulled her brother’s collar, threatening in an aggressive tone. Even Dare seemed slightly intimidated of Arthur’s physical dominance. Arthur was tough, sturdy, towering over her wild brother by a foot, and Dany unknowingly clenched her toes wondering how big his cock would really be.

Her mind was recollecting Dare’s long cock and Ashara’s brown nipples with his mouth covered. And she couldn’t stop picturing herself in that position with Arthur. It was bloody hell exciting. Drogo was the last man she had been with, and it had been three months already. Even during a busy schedule, she would have atleast fucked someone once in a month atleast as a one-night stand, and if she was still busy, there were always ways to pleasure herself. But after Jaime, her whole life was messy enough that she almost forgot about her sex life. The cock and nipple teasing had awakened something carnal inside of her head. Even though it was her own brother’s... and her best-friend’s…

“You will not sit on my lover’s lap... I am not the one to share, Dany.” Ashara hissed, taking Dany’s arm.

“That’s my brother, Ash. Do you even think me so low as to go to my own brother?”

“Yada... Yada... Stop with that bullshit. In this whole world, you are the only woman allowed to get it on with your own brother and I don’t trust you. You are too sexy for Dareon to resist, if you take his cock in your mouth.”

“That’s... disgusting.”

“Yeah... I know... But let us not put it behind you. Now, if you really want to separate us both, then go sit on my brother’s lap and get on with him. At least, then he will stop being an uptight asshole.”

“No... I can’t sit with Arthur.” Dany could never feel comfortable around Arthur. He was too handsome for her to handle. And he was a nice guy who was thinking of her as a sweet innocent girl. If he learned her true nature, he might even refuse speaking with her.

“Either that, or the High Septon’s lap. You decide... The fat man’s farts becomes a showstopper.” Ashara winked with a giggle before running to the passenger seat. And after a long thought, Dany finally reached her Ferrari, standing close to Arthur, who was speaking in phone, most probably to Rhaegar, about their current location.

“I said you, Rhaegar, a thousand times. _It is no mistake of hers_. Nothing has happened and I can take care even if someone lurks up. We are all safe and fine.” For a moment, Arthur was simply humming in response, and finally he snapped out. “Do you have no trust in me? I was trained for situations like this. Will you just keep the call and let me do my duty?”

Once the call was cut off, he turned with his bristling face to find Dany, his slightly tanned skin having a few worry lines and anger that he was trying so hard to hide in front of her. “I am sorry. They both have taken up the front seats.”

“Oh...” Arthur murmured, taking a look at the separated siblings of them both. “So...”

“If it’s fine for you, can I take a ride on your lap?” She smiled like an idiot, until the double meaning started hitting her head. “Oh, no... I only mean to... sit. I mean...”

“Its fine, Daenerys. You don’t have to apologize every time. Come on. Let us move our vehicle fast. Your brother has been up in my ass for that Wrangler incident.”

Once he sat, she gingerly positioned herself on the edge of his knees, and when she stared at the High Septon and his assistant, she could not even try to understand how the hell they were snoring and sleeping amidst all the chaos. Even if they got ambushed, she didn’t believe those both would wake up. 

Dare drove for the rest of the day, and although Dany was sitting far in front, her behind started hurting with every little jerk in the road, being in the same position which was uncomfortable in the first place. Her wicked mind, momentarily, imagined the fantasy of Arthur pulling her pants down and taking her from behind in the same position. Well, the dreams itself was enough for her panty to go wet, and when she wiggled, Arthur’s hand truly came to her belly. 

She froze, her hands still, her legs still, until he dragged her closer, till she reached his thighs and he leaned in to whisper. “Make yourself comfortable, Daenerys. Its a freakishly long ride and I don’t want to wear you out.”

So light whispers they were. Probably he didn’t want to disturb those sleeping mongrels. Whatever it was that strong soft voice made her lower stomach twist a little, and she wanted to teasingly ask him to wear her out. Instead, she chose to sit silently. Soon it became too uncomfortable, for both of them, her sitting in a stiffened posture and him not even twitching a muscle in his thighs.

“We may be in need of staying somewhere low key for our next stop. Its best for our safety. If the Tyrells in HighGarden sniff your presence, anywhere close, they will throw a grand ball just to woo you for their son, which will bring a lot more chaos than it is already existing.”

“Woo me for their son?” She questioned, her one brow raised while her lips curved into a smile. And Arthur looked at her eyes, his smile getting wider. “My life is so fucked up that, the last thing that I want to do is to get in bed with my best-friend’s ex.”

He chortled, his eyes crinkling and searching for Ashara in front who was feeding grapes to Dare, throwing a few in air and leaning forward to catch it now and then. “She seems happy... with him.”

“Yeah. Even I can’t believe they finally found that one person.”

“Do you really think this is it for them?” Arthur questioned.

“I don’t know. But I am sure I didn’t have that with anyone. That smile... Neither did Ash. She never smiled like this with Willas.”

Dany felt so hollow, a pang of jealousy rubbing off her stomach and she leaned back to Arthur’s chest, not worrying if he would find it scandalous. She needed that shoulder to lean on for a moment. He surprised Dany, looping his hand around her waist to hold the mobile phone and both his hands started working on the app, to find the least reviewed inn nearby. He was a gentleman, though. Except for his arms that was brushing her side of the tummy, he was careful in even making slightest movements. “One star would be so perfect.”

“Hell as no... Five-star hotel will be the best, Arthur. You don’t have to book a suite, just rooms are fine, but please... I beg you to book a five star.”

“Are you serious, Daenerys? Didn’t I tell about us being low key?”

“Ah... With your white uniform, mine and Dare’s silver-blonde hair, I don’t even believe we could stay low key in this place. There is always someone looking out to recognize us. Besides, don’t you think my insta post would be already getting tracked by the Tyrells?”

“You made solid points, unlike your brother. I give you that. But, one-star hotel is all we are going to do. I will change my uniform, while you and your brother will hide your head.”

“What about these two?” Dany pointed her finger at the fat Septon and his assistant. Arthur scratched his chin, spying them spitefully for a moment.

“You know, we should hide this car first. No one-star men will ride in a posh Ferrari.” While Arthur searched for car sheds around HighGarden, one that remained close to the road, Dany started skimming through hotels which was not one-star. She could not lie on the bed and wonder how many bed-bugs might bite her at night.

Arthur kept rejecting all the five star suites that she hopefully tried to pitch in with a smile. In return he too smiled charmingly and rejected every single suggestion. Finally, Dany gave up for that handsome face. “This one is a three-star hotel. Looks quite isolated and... seems to have pretty decent reviews. You will not reject this one. This is my order…”

“So bossy, Daenerys. My mistake… I should have expected it from Rhaegar’s sister.” Dany puffed up her chest, proud for a moment. Her mind jumped so many places and she thought of Rhaegar and reason for him to bring the High Septon and the whole family to King’s Landing. Arthur touched her arm. “Go on, book it. Do you need my card?” Dany chuckled and even Arthur shook his head, realizing the question. “I am not a wise head like your brother.”

“Who? Dare?... He is no wise-“

“I meant Rhaegar.”

“Oh...” Dany instantly avoided the conversation by passing her phone to Dare, who was busy singing a song along with Ash. “Hey, type in my passcode, I forgot.”

Once the code was pushed in, she selected the number of rooms. “We have two classic double bedrooms, and one single bedroom. Shall I book them all?”

“Are you for real? How come you don’t even remember your own passcode when you have been doing economics?”

Dany grinned like an idiot. “I can’t remember numbers, Arthur. But my calculations remain perfect in subjects.”

“You both are so different.” Arthur chuckled. “Yet, I find you more intriguing than Rhaegar.” Dany didn’t know if it was a compliment but she considered it as one, before leaning back and began booking the rooms. “Book for only two double bedrooms.” She did it instantly. “Let our High Ass Septon, keep his fat ass in the car for the night.” And the moment he finished uttering the words, the High Septon let out a huge fart that they both started gagging before opening the window to inhale fresh air. And the very next second they both started laughing like mad people. His arms protectively wound around her waist, while she breathed in fresh air.

“It is high time for me to send my car for a wash once we reach King’s Landing. Or better, change that part of seat completely.”

“You seemed to be holding well, Daenerys. I didn’t think you would.” Arthur gave a sad smile, his hand rubbing against her arm, in what seemed to be a gentle gesture, like comforting a sad person, and she blurted out another loud laugh. 

“What do you mean by holding well?” Her smile vanished when his eyes almost shrunk before turning his eyes to Ashara, who had been signalling to Arthur something from Dany’s behind. “Do you know about the Drogo thing?”

“Ah... yes... The Drogo thing is what I meant.” He said, diverting his attention to mobile and her face fell so small that she went back to the edge of his leg, showering daggers through her eyes at Ash for revealing it.


End file.
